Mi niñera
by F. Medel
Summary: Cuando Bella se queda sin empleo ¿Que otra opción que ser la niñera un millonario? ¿Como sobrevivir a una casa con un par de inquietos niños, un padre controlador y unos tíos tan inquietos como sus sobrinos? —¡Deberían darme un aumento! No es el mejor summary, pero es una historia divertida, ¡Lo prometo!.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Salvo esta historia y algunos personajes originales de F. Medel

* * *

Capitulo 1

Volví a escuchar un bufido por parte de Rose, estábamos sentadas en un pequeño y algo oloroso taxi, el trafico era insufrible, parecía que nos movíamos un milímetro cada cinco minutos, el hombre que conducía tenia puesta una música bastante extraña, no lograba descifrar de donde era, pero sin duda no era de este lado del mundo. Rosalie bufó de nuevo y se removió molesta en su asiento, tenia esa mirada de "mataré a alguien" y golpeaba sus perfectas uñas sobre su bolso que estaba a su lado. Esa no había sido nuestra mañana, iniciando con el café quemado de esa vieja cafetera en nuestro apartamento, la pequeña rotura en la media de Rose justo cuando estábamos por salir y la llegada de diez minutos tarde a la oficina que provoco que nos dieran un largo y aburrido discurso de la responsabilidad, seguido por una gigantesca montaña de trabajo que teníamos para que al final, nos dijeran que habría recorte de personal ¡Recorte de personal! ¿Cómo pordian hacer eso? ¿Qué demonios pensaban? Recuerdo estar aterrorizada al ver que mi amiga y yo habíamos sido despedidas junto con algunas personas mas, no estaba aterrorizada por quedarme sin empleo, sino por la mirada asesina de Rose al ver a Mike, nuestro jefe.

—¿Quién mierda te crees que eres Newton? No puedes despedirnos así como así, ni siquiera esto. — Señalo el sobre amarillo en su mano, que contenía nuestra última paga. —Lograra cubrir todo el esfuerzo y empeño que hemos puesto en esta maldita agencia de publicidad.

—Rose, querida, calma, todo esto es necesario, la empresa necesita hacer esos recortes, las cosas no están tan bien como parecen, aunque claro, tu y yo podemos arreglarnos... — Una asquerosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mike, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la propuesta del hombre, y no pude mas que quedarme ahí parada a mitad de la oficina con mi mejor amiga a un lado mío, juraría que mi rubia compañera estaba por sacarle los ojos.

—Que necesario ni que calzones de mi abuela, eres una rata asquerosa, y si crees que tienes una sola oportunidad conmigo o Bella, estás loco. Pero juro que esto no se queda así Newton y no te va a gustar nada cuando vuelva por ti.

Seguido de eso Rose tomo mi muñeca y me arrastró fuera de la oficina, dejando a Mike con una sonrisa idiota, sin creer por un segundo que ella podría hacerlo pagar por despedirnos así, ¡Es Rosalie Hale, amigo! Yo tendría miedo y dormiría con un ojo abierto.

Después de algunos minutos, el taxi por fin se movió, y pudimos llega a nuestro departamento, no era realmente la gran cosa, era un edificio blanco de tres pisos, nuestro departamento estaba en el tercero, era algo viejo el lugar, de esos que no tenían elevador y debías usar las escaleras, eso sí, estaba bien cuidado y conservado, la señora Morgan, una vieja viuda que era la casera, solía pasear por todos los corredores y recopilar los mejores chismes del edificio, nunca le habíamos agradado Rose y yo, desde el día que alquilamos el apartamento se dedicó a estar sobre nosotras, solía meterse en nuestra vida privada sin ningún motivo.

— ¡La renta! — Escuchamos a nuestras espaldas justo cuando alcanzábamos las escaleras. Escuche otro bufido por parte de mi amiga y yo le hice señas para que subiera mientras hablaba con la señora Morgan, Rose no estaba para tratar con nadie más.

—Buenos días señora Morgan ¿Qué tan esta? —Sonreí lo más amigable posible, a decir verdad no me interesaba mucho, pero si quería que nos dieran más tiempo para pagar debía ser agradable.

—Estaría mejor si tú y tu amiguita me dieran mi dinero, ya casi son dos meses Isabella, saben que odio tener que esperar. —Entrecerró los ojos suavemente y pequeñas arrugas enmarcaron sus ojos. —Espero mi dinero para el jueves ¿De acuerdo? Y recuerden no dar problemas. — Dio media vuelta y entro a su apartamento. Rodé los ojos y con pesadez seguí mi camino hasta las escaleras, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y dentro encontré a una Rosalie vestida con un pantalón deportivo gris y una blusa purpura, sentada en el sofá comiendo alguna chuchería que había encontrado.

—Debemos hacer algo Bells, odio tener que estar así ¿Qué haremos? Lo único que teníamos era nuestro trabajo, ¿Cómo pagaremos la renta? No es como si caído del cielo llegara algo. — Hice una mueca tomando un poco de jugo de naranja, necesitábamos encontrar un trabajo, conociendo a nuestra casera, si dejábamos que pasara un mes más, nos echaría a la calle.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no quería admitir esto, pero me gustaba la idea de despertar tarde, aun sabiendo que debería estar buscando empleo. Por las cortinas entraban algunos rayos de sol, apenas eran las 8:15 am cuando salí de mi habitación y vi a Rosalie vistiendo su falda ejecutiva negra con una blusa roja y su saco que hacia juego con la falda, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto y su cabello arreglado en grandes y perfectas ondas rubias, me dedico una sonrisa y sirvió café en mi taza.

—Hoy tengo algunas entrevistas, entre más rápido consigamos empleo podremos seguir con lo acostumbrado, ya sabes Gucci y Prada no se pagan solos. —Dio un sorbo a su café, yo reí y rodé los ojos, nunca había sido una chica muy interesada en las marcas de la ropa, accesorio o zapatos, si funcionaba era bueno, si no, mejor no perder mi tiempo, era alguien practica y con un estilo simple, si es que yo tenía estilo…

Cuarenta minutos después Rosalie había abordado un taxi y yo caminaba por las calles de NY con la esperanza de tener suerte, nunca había sido quieta, me gustaba siempre hacer algo, así que, aun que amaba la idea de dormir hasta tarde, sabía que no podría quedarme tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. En mi camino sin rumbo termine en Central Park, era uno de mis lugares preferidos, cuando era pequeña solía ir con mi padre y hermano, jugábamos a que ahí había un reino escondido de criaturas mágicas, era divertido.

Decidí quedarme sentada en el césped, bajo uno de los árboles, saque la sección de clasificados del periódico y seguí marcando algunos anuncios interesantes. No tenía ni quince minutos ahí sentada cuando sentí una respiración agitada en mi hombro derecho, inmediatamente me puse tensa y voltee, para asustarme al ver un enorme hocico con la lengua de fuera, el perro más grande en la historia de los perros estaba ahí parado junto a mí.

— ¡Castiel, vuelve! — Escuche un par de voces infantiles gritar y acercarse, pero el perro ya estaba sobre mí y lamia mi cara, era asqueroso.

—Castiel no, aléjate. —La voz de un niño estaba a mi lado y entonces el perro se retiró. —Perdón señorita, es un bebé. — Un pequeño niño de quizás siete años sostenía al perro de su collar, tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda.

— ¿Un bebé? Es casi del tamaño de un caballo. — Me puse de pie y mire por fin al animal, un Gran Danés pinto que si bien era grande, tenía razón al decir que era un bebé. — ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién los acompaña? —Mire a mí alrededor en busca de alguna persona que los siguiera.

—Yo soy Lizzie y él es mi hermano Henry, ¿Quién eres tú? —La pequeña niña me veía con sus grandes ojos azules, su cabello era castaño claro caía sobre su vestido rosado en forma de pequeños rizos.

— ¡Niños, esperen! —Un par de mujeres corrían tras los niños, una de ellas era un poco mayor, sin embargo era muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido verde y su cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto, tenía unos ojos similares a los de Henry. A su lado y a paso de prisa venia una mujer mucho más joven, tenía puesto un vestido floreado que marcaba su barriga de embarazo, posiblemente por llegar a los tres meses y medio.

—Abuela, Castiel había escapado. —Lizzie tomo la mano de la mujer de verde, ¿Abuela? Vaya que esa mujer sabia mantenerse. Me miro un momento y sonrió a sus nietos entregándoles una correa.

—Ya he visto, no dejen que escape de nuevo ¿De acuerdo? Nina y yo no podemos correr tras ustedes. Vayan a jugar. —Los niños corrieron con el perro tras ellos ahora agarrado con la correa, sentí miedo que fuera a arrastrarlos, pero parecía que lo tenían todo controlado. —Disculpa si te molestaron, Nina a no puede andar tras ellos como antes. —Mire a la Nina que vigilaba a los niños a distancia. —No sé qué haré cuando no este… Soy Esme, Esme Cullen. —Extendió su mano hacia mí. Esme Cullen… estaba segura de haber escuchado de ella antes, quizás alguna cosa de Rosalie respecto a alguna revista de moda o algo parecido.

—Bella Swan. —Devolví el saludo con una sonrisa y entonces caí en cuenta. Necesitaban una nueva niñera y aunque no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, algo era algo. —Entonces, ¿Necesita niñera?...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Salvo esta historia y algunos personajes originales de F. Medel

* * *

Capítulo 2

**Edward POV**

Salí de la larga y fructífera reunión con los inversionistas, Michelle, mi secretaria levanto la vista del ordenador en cuanto me vio por el pasillo, se puso de pie justo cuando me detuve frente a ella.

—Señor Cullen este son los mensajes que llegaron mientras estaba en su reunión y su madre está aquí. — Tome la hoja con los recados y fruncí el ceño hacia la puerta de mi oficina, asentí agradeciendo hacia mi secretaria y entre a mi despacho. Mi madre estaba sentada en un sofá leyendo algún documento que seguro había tomado de mi escritorio.

—Mamá, te ves hermosa. — Bese su mejilla y con delicadeza retire el documento de sus manos. —No deberías leer esas cosas, son mi trabajo. — Me senté frente a ella y reí al verla rodar los ojos.

—Solo quiero saber si haces bien con tu dinero, hijo. ¿Estás muy ocupado? — Negué deprisa y le dedique una gran sonrisa.

—Nunca para ti madre, lo sabes. ¿Qué sucede? — Ella se encogió de hombros, justo como hacia cuando estaba por hacer una sugerencia, pero en realidad ella ya había tomado la decisión.

—Hoy acompañe a los niños al parque, con Nina, sabes que ella ya no puede seguir trabajando con nosotros Edward, necesitara dedicarse a su familia a su propio hijo, Henry y Lizzie necesitan una nueva niñera. —Asentí, lo sabía, de hecho ya había hecho algunas búsquedas en diferentes agencias.

—No tienes que preocuparte mamá, ya he llamado a algunas agencias, mañana mismo hare algunas entrevistas y encontrare a la niñera de mis hijos. —Ella sonrió y negó, justo como esperaba, ella ya se había adelantado.

—Ya he encontrado a la ideal, los niños la adoran y solo la conocí hoy, en el parque, se llama…

— ¿Que? ¿Quieres contratar a una extraña que encontraste en el parque? No, no le confiaré a mis hijos a una mujer cualquiera. Llamaremos a las agencias. — La vi entrecerrar los ojos y nuevamente me sentí un niño pequeño.

—No cuestiones mis decisiones como madre y abuela, ella será la niñera de mis nietos ¿Quedo claro? — Bufe y pase la mano por mi cabello. En realidad no tenia caso discutir con ella.

—Bien, mañana puede ir a la casa, hablare con ella, después de eso la dejaré estar con mis hijos. — Asentí decidió, pero como siempre la mirada de mi madre me hizo darme cuenta que las cosas no serían como yo quería. — ¿Esta en mi casa ahora? — Ella sonrió y yo bufe. ¿Por qué siempre me hacía algo así? No esperaba por mi opinión ante nada.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Y este se llama Mr. Sparkles. — Lizzie me mostro a su perrito de felpa que llevaba un sombrero rosado. — Y ella es la señorita Dixie. —Una muñeca apareció frente a mí, tenía el cabello rojo y trenzado, pequeñas pecas adornaba su rostro, era una muñeca muy bonita. —Deja de moverte la tiara, eres una princesa, déjala ahí. — Baje mi mano y continúe conociendo los muñecos de Lizzie, el banco en el que me sentaba era demasiado pequeño para mí y el tutu que la niña me había hecho ponerme no era nada cómodo. Henry tenia practica de futbol, por lo que al llegar a casa un chofer lo llevo a su entrenamiento, no lo vería hasta la cena, según había entendido. —Es hora del té. —Sonrió alegre y fue al otro lado de su gigantesca habitación, por un juego de té. Podría jurar que su habitación era del tamaño de mi departamento, todo estaba decorado para parecer de una princesa, la cama tenía un velo sobre ella, había juguetes por todos lado, en el piso, en los muebles de las paredes, tenía su pequeño rincón de lectura, una esquina en la que había dos libreros llenos de cuentos y del otro lado una puerta doble que debía suponer era el armario. Lizzie volvió con un juego de té de porcelana, era blanco con delicadas pinturas de flores. — ¿Azúcar? — Dejo una taza frente a mí y simuló servir té en mi taza.

—Uno por favor. — Reí viéndola tan concentrada en su juego, dejo galletas reales en el centro de la mesa y tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

— Señorita Dixie, aquí tiene su té. — La pequeña intentaba fingir una voz adulta. —Bella, ofrécele te a Mr. Sparkles, está enojado con migo desde la semana pasada, no me habla. — Susurro para mí y observe al muñeco de felpa insegura, aunque bien, solo estaba con la niña.

— Mr. Sparkles, ¿Un poco de té? — Tome la tetera y fingí servir un poco en la taza frente a Mr. Sparkles, Lizzie sonrió orgullosa, luego dirigió su vista a la puerta de la habitación y corrió.

— ¡Papá! — Al voltear me encontré con un hombre vestido de traje gris, su cabello cobrizo estaba en perfecto orden, sus brillantes ojos verdes no se apartaban de mí, Henry estaba a su lado mirándome divertido.

—Hola princesa ¿Te diviertes? —El hombre tomo a Lizzie en brazos y me miro. —Tú debes ser la niñera que mi madre trajo. — Me puse de pie y asentí, forma incomoda de conocer a tu jefe, vistiendo un tutu, una corona y algunos collares de cuentitas plásticas. —Agradezco tu tiempo, pero ya he llamado a una agencia, así que no necesitaremos de tus servicios, aunque te pagaremos el día de hoy.

—Pero, Esme… la señora Cullen dijo que yo estaba contratada. — Fruncí el ceño hacia el hombre, no dejaría que me despidieran sin motivo alguno otra vez.

—Mi madre no tiene derecho a las decisiones que tomo respecto a mis hijos, y yo no dejare que una mujer que apenas conoció en la calle un par de horas atrás cuide de mis hijos. Al salir te encontraras con Jake, él te dará el dinero por cuidar de mis hijos hoy. —Se dio la media vuelta y se llevó a los niños con él.

Salí de la casa a paso lento, ni siquiera había logrado despedirme de los niños, y a pesar de solo estar con ellos un par de horas ya me estaba encariñando con ellos. Llegué al puesto de vigilancia que daba entrada a la mansión Cullen, había una hermoso barandal que no me dejaba salir, miré dentro de la caseta que estaba a un costado y vi a dos hombres que estaban atentos a la televisión, estaban trasmitiendo un partido de futbol, di un par de golpes a la puerta y ambos voltearon.

—Hola… ¿Podría alguien abrir para que pueda irme? — Señale el portón y uno de los hombres se acercó a mí, me miraba examinándome.

—Claro, ¿No eres la niñera? —Escuche que había una nueva. —El hombre me sonrió mostrándome una perfecta y blanca dentadura. Yo simplemente negué y suspire.

—Niñera por un día, acaban de despedirme… —Hice una mueca de disgusto, ¿Cómo pude ser despedida dos veces la misma semana? Era una locura.

—Oh bueno, es una lástima, el señor Cullen me ha avisado que tu paga estaba aquí, toma. —Me dejo un sobre manila y yo lo mire con inseguridad. —Anda tómalo, creo que lo mereces por cuidar de esos pequeños diablos por un día. — Reí y tome el sobre de sus manos y lo guarde en mi bolso. —Soy Jacob por cierto.

—Bella. —Respondí saliendo de la caseta de vigilancia con él a mi lado, ya lista para irme de ese lugar, fuera tomaría algún taxi.

—Jake, Alice y Emmett vienen. — El otro hombre salió corriendo y volvió a entrar, parecía emocionado, la puerta de metal se abrió y logre escuchar el motor de un auto venir a toda velocidad, Jacob tomo mi brazo y me metió de nuevo al cuarto de vigilancia.

—Es más seguro aquí. —Explico mirando hacia la carretera, el también parecía emocionado. —Veinte dólares a Alice.

—No viejo, esta vez no ganaras, treinta a Emmett. — Yo los miraba son comprender, y entonces vi un Porsche color amarillo acercarse y justo a su lado venia una motocicleta, ¡jugaban carreras! El rostro de Jacob y su amigo se veía más emocionado e impaciente conforme los vehículos se acercaban, yo reí y volví la vista al auto, estaba casi segura a que el Porsche ganaría, pero cuando menos lo pensé la motocicleta le rebaso a su contrincante y cruzo la "meta" que parecía ser la el portón, pues en ese momento el otro guardia grito en señal de festejo y comenzó a hacer una especie de baile de victoria. —Págame Jake. — Reí al ver la mueca de disgusto de Jacob al sacar su billetera y dejar el dinero de mala gana en la mano de su amigo.

Me despedí de los chicos y salí de los terrenos Cullen, tres minutos más tarde, después de cruzar la anterior pista de carreras, que estaba rodeada de hermosos arboles gigantescos y murallas de arbustos, volví a salir a las calles de Nueva York.

* * *

Deje las llaves del departamento sobre la mesa de la entrada, en el fondo escuche la televisión, seguro Rosalie ya había llegado. Fui a la cocina y toma un poco de jugo.

—Espero que hayas tenido mejor suerte que yo Bella. —Me encogí de hombros y di un sorbo a mi jugo dejando mi bolso a un lado.

—Tuve un empleo de… un día. Volvieron a despedirme. Pero me han pagado. — Ignore la cara de reproche de Rosalie y le extendí el sobre manila, no lo había tocado desde que salí de la mansión Cullen. Ella lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

—Wow, Bella, ¿Qué hiciste, matar a alguien? —Tome el dinero en sus manos y casi me atraganto con el jugo, eran un poco más de 800 dólares. Los metí rápidamente al sobre y mire a mi amiga.

—Debe estar mal, seguro Jacob se equivocó y me dio el dinero equivocado, mañana iré a devolverlo. —Rose frunció los labios y reposó sus manos en su cadera. Aquí venia una discusión…

—No Bella, con ese dinero podremos deshacernos de la vieja Morgan y sus dos meses de renta, debemos pensar cómo hacer para que vuelvas a ese empleo, ¿Qué hacías ahí? — Negué rápidamente y metí el dinero a mi bolso, debería buscar donde esconderlo bien porque estaba segura de que Rose lo sacaría en la noche.

—No nos lo quedaremos, es mucho. —Ella rodo los ojos y bufo, a mi parecer, era mucho por cuidar a dos niños. —Trabaje como niñera Rose, en la casa de un tipo con mucho dinero, Cullen, así se llamaba la familia.

— ¡Madre santa Isabella! ¿Conociste a los Cullen? — Mire sin comprender a Rosalie, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Quiénes eran? Asentí suavemente y ella negaba sin creerme.

—Sí, Esme fue quien me contrato y su hijo el que me despidió. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, tal vez fuera buena idea buscarme trabajo el algún restaurante, por el momento era lo único que pensaba, quizás hacer una llamada a James y cobrarle un favor…

— ¿Esme Cullen, La Esme Cullen? Es una diseñadora de moda increíble, mi sueño es conocerla, maldita seas Bella, ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarlos?

—No lo sé Rosalie, ya no importa, lo siento, me quede sin empleo y tu sin conocerlos. Quizás mañana me acompañes a dejar el dinero. —Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron por un momento, pero se apagaron rápidamente.

—No puedo, iré a otra entrevista mañana, si no logro nada creo que moriré de frustración. —Se alejó y volvió a tirarse al sofá, veía alguna película, pero a mí no me llamaba la atención, así que me fui directo a mi recamara y me acosté en la cama.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Termine de teclear en mi portátil y me dispuse a darle una segunda leída, debía enviar teste archivo lo más pronto posible, la sociedad con los coreanos dependía de ello, no literalmente, pero era importante. Henry y Lizzie se habían ido ya a dormir, después de un berrinche porque esa mujer no se quedaría con nosotros… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lizzie lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, ¡Bella! Si, esa mujer. Aún tenía en la cabeza las palabras de mi hija.

—_Pero papá, quiero que ella nos cuide, es como mamá. —Mire sin comprender a mi pequeña y ella suspiro exasperado. —Ella hablo con Mr. Sparkles. —Explico o al menos lo intento, yo seguía sin entender, hasta que me mostro a su pequeño perrito de felpa, el mismo que su madre había confeccionado para ella. —Mamá era la única que le hacía hablar, pero Bella también pudo, yo la quiero papá. — Lizzie comenzó a saltar haciendo su berrinche ¿Qué se supone que haría?_

—_Yo también puedo hacerlo, amor. — Intente tomar el muñeco pero ella lo alejo, tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, Henry solo nos veía serio, parado tras su hermana._

—_No, tu no, quiero a Bella. Mamá se fue y Bella también, Mr. Sparkles no volverá a hablar nunca, ¡Es tu culpa! — Y salió corriendo a su habitación, su hermano fue tras ella._

Cuando Alice llego a casa intento hablar con los niños, pero ellos no querían hablar con nadie, ¿Qué demonios les había hecho esa mujer? Pase mi mano por mi cabello despeinándolo, alguien se sentó en mis piernas y abrí los ojos. Tanya.

—Hola amor. — Beso mis labios y sonrió.

—Tanya, ¿Cuándo has llegado? Creí que estabas en Paris. — Le ayude a ponerse de pie y yo igual me levante de mi asiento.

—Volví hace una hora, te extrañe. —Volvió a abrazarme y besarme. Reí y respondí su beso. —Oh y hable con mis padres, están emocionados por conocerte, tal vez podamos aprovechar para hablarles de nuestro compromiso, ya he comprado los boletos, nos vamos en dos días.

—No puedo viajar ahora Tanya, debo quedarme con los niños, no confió en la responsabilidad de mis hermanos y mi madre saldrá esta semana, creo que debemos posponerlo. — Se alejó de mí y su mirada se veía dolida.

—Amor, lo prometiste. —Hizo un pequeño puchero, ya no me causaban tanta ternura verlos, pero debía mantenerla feliz, era la mejor mujer que había encontrado para mí y mis hijos. Inmediatamente pensé en Bella, quizás darle una oportunidad no estaría mal…

—Yo lo arreglo hermosa, creo que tengo a la persona ideal para cuidarlos. — Su sonrisa volvió a su lugar indicado, me beso de nuevo y luego comenzó con sus historias de su viaje.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Serví café en mi taza y la de Rosalie, ella se dedicaba a leer una y otra vez su currículum, yo seguía con mi idea de buscar a James, el quizás me ayudaría, me debía un favor. Llamaron a la puerta y Rose se puso de pie.

—Yo voy, tú sigue con eso. — Señalo las tostadas que preparaba. Corrió hasta la puerta y escuche el sonido de la misma abriéndose. — ¿Diga?

—Buenos días, estoy buscando a Isabella Swan, soy Edward Cullen.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!

Besos3


End file.
